


Maybe It's Fate?

by Suvin



Category: MYTEEN (Band), Produce 101 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, M/M, i just need to get this plot out of my mind, produce 101 ensemble - Freeform, yuvin and suhwan are just really adorable together
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-12 23:21:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19239160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suvin/pseuds/Suvin
Summary: Yuvin didn't get surprised when he felt a sudden weight dropped on his shoulder. He's in the bus going home and in ten minutes he'll be at his stop. He looked on his right and sees the small guy beside him sleeping and using Yuvin's quite broad shoulders as his pillow. If it's any other person he would have probably wake the latter up. But then again, it's Suhwan we're talking about.





	Maybe It's Fate?

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta-ed. x3 english is not my first language and my vocabulary is not that deep ;w;

Yuvin first met him a year ago. It was early in the morning rush hour and people just kept on filling in the bus making sure not to get late in their class or work.  Yuvin was lucky enough that he was able to get a seat but someone caught his attention from the passengers that just got in. There was this one guy that was being pushed by the sea of people and magically ended beside the seat in front of him.  He is short, has a thin physique and he almost looked like a grade schooler if not for the S Junior High uniform he is wearing. But despite the chaotic scene in the bus, that guy leaned on the seat and calmly took a book from his bag and reads it. 

 

Maybe Yuvin was staring too much. He noticed his jet black hair, the fringes which almost reaching his small and soft eyes, his cute button nose, and the seemingly soft, thin lips. And yes maybe he was staring too much because the guy looked at him making Yuvin shift his eyes somewhere else instead. After a minute or two, Yuvin tried to look at him once again and when their eyes met, he knows he's doomed. 

 

Two months after that fateful not-so-encounter in the bus, Yuvin had been checking every passenger entering the bus and wishes them to be  _ the guy who reads books in the bus _ . But luck was never on his side and after two months, he gave up. He didn't deny it when his friends teased him for having a crush. Well crush develops when you are attracted to someone, right? He finds the guy cute after all. 

 

His friends told him to stop being a kicked puppy every morning just because he didn't get to see  _ the crush.  _

 

"Maybe he found me creepy." He once said to them. "That's why he never rode that bus again." 

 

"Yuvin, you may have ridden the same bus since before because you wake up even before the chickens do. But won't you educate me on how many buses stop at that bus stop?" Kookheon, his bestest friend frustratingly replied to him. Imagine the two-month suffering he had experienced. "For three years you've ridden that bus you've only met him once." 

 

If Yuvin looked like a kicked puppy before, now he looks like an abandoned one (don't abandon your doggos everyone). Kookheon can only sigh and pats Yuvin's head. He was actually happy for the latter that he has a crush. Kookheon almost thought Yuvin is aromantic because for ten years of being friends, not even once Yuvin had told him that he has someone he was attracted to or someone he has a crush on. Yuvin received plenty of confessions already may it be a guy or a girl but he rejected them all saying he was not interested in dating as of the moment. So for Yuvin to act like that, his _crush_ must have been pretty cute. 

 

Yuvin almost gave up.  _ Almost.  _ As cheesy as it may sound (Yuvin doesn't care), fate somehow brought them together. Yuvin entered a cd store to buy the album he has been saving up and while looking around the store, he heard the chimes ringing but he didn't pay attention to whoever entered. Why would he right? He already has the album on his hand and is about to pay when he stopped in his tracks after seeing the guy who's been running in his mind for the past two months. Even with the mask on, Yuvin is sure that it was him; a 2-month worth of thinking won't make him forget those eyes. He has the store's headphones on and seemingly listening to some music (of course why would he even have the headphones on duh), bobbing his head in the beat. He looks cute on his oversized blue sweatshirt and Yuvin wonders in what year is he just to calculate their age difference. Yuvin (creepingly) watches the younger flutters his eyes close, concentrating, then a soft voice resonated around the room and Yuvin's admiration soared up higher than it was before. It was the most beautiful voice he had ever heard in his life. 

 

The latter's 6th sense might have been gearing up as he turned to his right and caught Yuvin staring at him again. Yuvin flinched in surprise and God knows why he didn't avert his eyes but he just kept on staring with his mouth agape, album still on his hand. His  _ crush  _ then stares at his hand, taking off the headphones from his ear, letting it hang around his neck. 

 

"Are you going to use this?" 

 

Yuvin had to look behind him to make sure he was talking to him. He dumbly points at himself, mouthing a "me?" and the latter tilted his head like saying "who else?". Way to go Yuvin. 

 

"Ah no. I'm was just about to pay for this." Yuvin is glad he did not stutter. Thank you, self

 

"Okay." Then he is back at listening to whatever song he is playing and so Yuvin paid the album, and went straight to the door. He then left the store but not before stealing a glance to the person he has a crush on for two months. Yuvin doesn't know when will be the next time he is going to see him again. He didn't just saw his cute face, he talked to him and he got to hear the younger sing with that beautiful and warm voice of his. He can't wait to tell Kookheon all about this. 

 

If only looked back for the second time, he would have caught the latter red-handed as he stares at Yuvin's retreating back.

 

* * *

 

Their third encounter was three months after their second meeting. Yuvin went to the local library after lunch on Sunday to meet Kookheon to study for their upcoming university entrance exam. Both of them are determined to study in Seoul and will burn the midnight oil for them to pass the exam if possible. He scans his library ID then looked for any vacant tables when he spotted Kookheon already settled down and as quietly as he can, he went to where the latter is. They greet each other as he laid out his books and papers and starts to study.

 

Two hours into that brain-wrecking math  Yuvin decided to take a break for fifteen minutes. He stretched his hands up, yawning midway when he spotted that familiar mop of hair on the table across theirs. The face is being covered by a book, a reviewer for high school entrance exams, but Yuvin doesn't know why he is so sure that it was him. Yuvin closed his gaping mouth and puts his hand down as he continues to stare only to be interrupted when Kookheon suddenly asks a question. When Yuvin checked on the guy once again, he sees that the book is already on the table showing the face that had been on his dreams a couple of times. Cute might be the word he had been overusing for the last five months but his  _ crush _ is really cute when he concentrates at what he is doing. He sometimes bite his lower lip when he writes, scratches his head when he gets confused and he drops his head on the book in defeat. Yuvin wants to ruffle his hair and say,  _ "You did aㅡ"  _

 

"You've been staring for at least fifteen minutes already." Yuvin flinched in surprise from Kookheon's voice; he really needs to stop drinking coffee. 

 

"It's nothing." Yuvin opened his book, attempting to start studying but Kookheon will have having any of that. 

 

"It's  _ not _ nothing." Kookheom elbowed Yuvin on the side with a grin.."Who is he? Is he your crush?"

 

"Will you please keep quiet."

 

"But you won't tell me anything."

 

There was silence as they watch the guy across them lifts his head up and Kookheon breaks out into a grin. Recognizing him is not that hard. He accidentally saw Yuvin's sketch of his crush after all. Yuvin is whipped. Maybe it was because he is his first crush, and everything is new for him. The fact that they rarely see each other, and his crush is a mystery since Yuvin doesn't know his name just adds up to what Yuvin is feeling. His friend had been anticipating the time that they will see each other again. Not only Kookheon but their friends Hyeonsu, Byungchan, and Seungwoo also got an earful from Yuvin on how beautiful his crush's voice is. 

 

Byungchan once offered to ask his cousin who studies in the same school with his crush but Yuvin declined saying that he barely knew anything about his crush so it will be hard. And plus, it's just a crush. It will disappear anyways. 

 

Kookheon elbowed Yuvin as he teases him and the latter glared at him, and silently pinched him on his side, telling Kookheon to just concentrate on what they're studying because that's what he gonna do in the library…  not to fawn over his crush. They need to pass the entrance exam after all.

 

Then maybe, Kookheon will just keep it to himself that he may or may have not seen the cute guy in front of them stealing a glance towards Yuvin. Isn't this fun? 

 

"He's a third year." Kookheon announced to their friends over lunch the following day. "We saw him yesterday at the library studying for his high school entrance exams." 

 

"Oh! Then he's the same year with my cousin!" Byungchan exclaimed and Yuvin facepalmed. He really doesn't want to waste his friend's cousin's time over a crush. 

 

"No-- don't." Yuvin said even before Byungchan can continue with whatever he's going to say. "It's enough that I know he's three years younger than me. And besides, I'm going to study in Seoul. The chances of us seeing each other is really, really low." 

 

"Don't you want to at least know his name?" Hyeonsu who have been pretty silent in this whole ordeal finally spoke up. 

 

"It's just a crush and I don't want to get attached." Yuvin answered, taking a sip of his juice.

 

"Correction. First crush." Seungwoo said it like as-a-matter-of-fact.

 

"And that's why we are so supportive." Byungchan added. Yuvin waved his hand to dismiss the topic and finishes his lunch before the bell rings. 

 

* * *

It's the day of their graduation and Yuvin would be lying if he'll say he is not sad. It's not because his friends and him will be separated; they'll be going to the same university after all. But it's because he didn't see his crush for the past few months. He regretted not taking Byungchan's offer to ask the latter's cousin but he doesn't really want to burden them. Like what he said before, it was just a crush. Nothing more. When he started sulking, Kookheon kicks him saying that it was his decision not to get help plus,  _ it was just a crush. _ Yuvin hated them whenever they mimic him. 

 

He'll be going to Seoul in two weeks and he's lucky if he will be able to see his  _ crush _ in that short span of time. Maybe it was better to see him to  say goodbye to this childish feelings. It's also because he is a mystery that's why Yuvin is intrigued about him. He is already attached after only seeing him thrice and listening to his voice once. He did get that heart-thumping feeling when he saw him the second and third time but crush is temporary and you need not to dive in deep. 

 

Problem is that, he is Yuvin's first crush so it'll be hard to forget about him. 

 

The ceremony ended smoothly. Some were crying since they'll be away from their friends, some were happy to finally be out of highschool, some were scared and excited for their university life. He and his friends took a lot of pictures, and some with their other classmates after their graduation rites. 

 

"I'll be off first." Yuvin told his friends after the nth times of selcas they had initiated by Byungchan. "My parents are waiting. We have reservation in 30 minutes after all." 

 

Yuvin waved goodbye to them shouting "See you in Seoul!" then runs to where his parents' car is. 

 

"My parents are waiting for me too actually." Hyeonsu said, scratching the back of his head. 

 

"Me too." Kookheon seconded. "How about you, Chan? Seungwoo?"

 

"We will have a family dinner." Seungwoo replied, before pointing his finger to Byungchan then to himself. "Both of our families actuaㅡ"

 

"Channie-hyung!" Kookheon's mouth agape when he saw who was walking towards them.  Byungchan ran towards the small person, hugging him tight and the latter is trying his best to push him away. "Hyung stop it. That's embarrassing. I'm only here to tell you that we need to go now."

 

"I'm just so glad you came. You told me you won't be able to." Byungchan pouted and the newcomer rolled his eyes tugging at his uniform. "Wait, let me introduce you to my friends first." Byungchan tugged the latter to where his friends are and he looks questioningly at Kookheon when he caught him staring at his cousin. 

 

Despite being friends for three years, they haven't met Byungchan's cousin. He did tell them about him. His cousin grew up in the U.S. and recently transferred here because of his parent's works. They asked for his pictures but Byungchan said he doesn't want to be photographed so they didn't have that much pictures. They eventually forgot about it. But now, he is right in front of them. And he couldn't believe who it is. He wanted to call Yuvin and tell him to get back here but that would be pretty much obvious.

 

"So everyone. You're finally meeting my cousin, Choi Suhwan. And he'll be studying high school in Seoul too!"

  
  
  
  


Oh-- oh… Kookheon will keep this as a secret then. It will be so much fun. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to all the SuVin interactions last episode I get to finish the first part. The plot for the second part is already swirling in my mind i can't wait to write it. <3
> 
> Comments are welcome. ♡
> 
> PS: if anyone wants to beta this, just hmu. xoxo


End file.
